


The Kitten

by FreakingZebra



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, Kitten, M/M, mystrade, summermystradeexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingZebra/pseuds/FreakingZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gregory, what is that?" "Well it's a cat." "Yes I can see that, but what is it doing in the house?" "Well it looked lonely and cold and I couldn't just leave it there...so can we keep him?" Mycroft returns home one day to find a new and rather unwanted visitor in his home. Mystrade, fluff - rated T for some suggestive themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> For the summer Mystrade exchange on tumblr~

Mycroft let loose a soft sigh as he twisted open the door handle to his home, pulling himself inside onto the 'welcome home!' mat - placed in the hallway to avoid any muddy trails being dragged onto the floor - and removed his shoes with quick succession. He shrugged off the now rather damp jacket and hung it up on the coat rack, placing his umbrella beside the shoes and running a cold hand through his hair.   
"I'm home!" he called out from the hallway, shuffling into the kitchen to find the usual hot cup of tea waiting on the counter for him. He picked up the mug between his hands and brought it to his lips, taking a small sip before walking over towards the lounge.   
"Oh hey Mycroft, how was work?" Greg Lestrade asked lightly as he turned his head in the direction of the door, smiling brightly at the man stood before him. Gregory had only retuned home an hour or so ago, Mycroft deduced - his hair and clothes were still slightly damp, cheeks a little pink from the coldness outside of another typical British summer, and his bag with several documents were strewn across the small coffee table.   
"Alright thank you, as good as it can be I suppose." he replied a little bitterly, taking the seat opposite Greg and picking up the latest newspaper to see what nonsense the press had been writing this time. As his eyes caught another article on that troublesome brother of his, he could've sworn he saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. Frowning, Mycroft placed the newspaper back down on the table, and looked over at lestrade questioningly. His eyebrows rose on his forehead as his eyes caught the movement again - this time a much more visible wriggle beneath the inspectors jacket.   
"Care to explain, inspector?" he asked, his voice just edging if threatening as the wriggling increased. Gregs face fell as he looked around for some sort of distraction.   
"Uh, well, you see..." he stuttered nervously, before drawing in a deep breath and pulling out a small cream coloured cat from beneath the shelter of his jacket. The cat moved around uncomfortably in the inspectors hands, as Greg settled the creature down on his lap so that it could curl up and fall asleep. Lestrade kept one hand resting on the cats back, stroking it softly as he spared a glance at his partner.   
"Gregory, what is that?" Mystrade asked him in a very low voice, setting his jaw together firmly as he fixed Lestrade with a demanding glare.   
"Well, it's a cat." Lestrade pointed out bluntly, gesturing towards the bundle of fur on his lap. Mycroft rolled his eyes on annoyance, putting his cup of tea rather forcefully down on the table.   
"Yes I can see that, but what is it doing in the house?" he demanded, folding his arms in protest and fixing the animal with a glare.   
"Well you see Mycroft, it looked lonely and cold and I couldn't just leave it there...so can we keep him?" he pleaded hopefully, fixing Mycroft with a smile that he knew full well was his weak spot. Mycroft sighed, folding away his paper and fixing Lestrade with a stern glare that a parent might give their child.   
"Gregory, listen, I know he's a lovely cat and he was abandoned - but we simply can't keep it! For starters we both work full time and can't look after it, and think of the mess it'll cause! It's just an animal Gregory, we can drop it off at the rescue centre tomorrow morning." he replied strictly, reaching out to take the cat from the inspectors arms.   
"No."   
Mycrofts brow furrowed into a frown as the inspector pulled himself away from Mycroft, standing up and holding the cat defiantly in his arms.   
"No Mycroft, the cat is staying." he argued protectively. Sighing deeply, Mycroft ran a hand through his hair and took a large gulp of his tea. "Besides, I already gave it a name." he admitted quietly with a soft blush creeping into his features.   
"No Greg, absolutely not! You know we made the rules about not giving animals a name for this exact reason! Otherwise you get attached!" the argued loudly.   
"But I called it Kreme." the inspector replied calmly.   
"....you named the kitten...after your favourite brand of doughnut?" he spluttered in disbelief, spilling a bit of his tea as he did so.   
"Yes. I figured he'd go great with the fish you named Kipling!"   
"Kipling cakes are a different story to Kreme doughnuts!"   
"In what way exactly?! I thought you liked the Kreme doughnuts LAST night!"   
"...I thought we agreed never to mention that again! You know full well my brother like to plant bugs around the house!" Mycroft huffed irritably. "Anyway, at least you can eat cake. Doughnuts are just pancakes filled with air and tasteless cream." he argued.   
"Don't take it out on the doughnuts now." threatened lestrade with an accusing finger. You could almost see the steam rising from his ears. "Besides, you still haven't given me a reasonable arguement as to why he can't stay. Money we know is not an issue, you are the British government My I mean honestly - as for us both working, it's a cat, not a dog. It'll look after itself. The mess will stop over time and I'm due time off at work soon anyway, so I can help it settle in for the first week or two! And I'm sure Mrs Hudson would love to help!" he pointed out with a grin, clearly please with his proposition. Mycroft muttered something in reply, turning away from Gregory with a dark blush. "Mycroft I can't hear you."   
"I said, Gregory, that's not the issue." Mycroft repeated louder, straightening himself up as he cleared his throat. Greg quirked up an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look.   
"No? Then what is it, Mr Holmes?" he asked a little bitterly.   
"I'm worried you won't want to cuddle me anymore." Mycroft admitted, averting his gaze from Lestrade and moving his eyes to the ground. "You already seem so attached to the cat and you won't want to hug me anymore will you? When it's cold or when I'm lonely - given the chance you'd probably sleep with it! I'm just saying...I do not want to be replaced with a cat. Another man I could take after a few years, but a cat is unimaginable." he huffed. Lestrade eyed his partner with awe for a few moments, before putting Kreme on the floor and laughed.   
"Oh Mycroft, you should've said straight out! Of course I'll never replace you with a cat you idiot! We can go and drop him off tomorrow at the centre." he promised with a soft smile.   
"Really?" Mycroft questioned disbelievingly, setting the now cool cup of tea on the table. "You're really going to do that?" he scoffed as Gregory only grinned in reply, slipping his hands into mycrofts cold ones.   
"My, I will do anything to make sure you're happy - ok? Besides, you're quite right - it is just a cat." he reassured, pressing a light kiss to his partners cheek. Smiling, Mycroft allowed his arms to slip around the inspectors waist and rest them there comfortably, pressing a small kiss to Gregory's nose.   
"Quiet night tonight? Pizza, TV and cuddling sound good?" he whispered happily, as he walked them over to the sofa and pulled Lestrade into a comfortable position. Greg nodded against the fabric of Mycroft's shirt, breathing softly in the comfort of his arms.   
"Yeah, cuddling sounds good."


End file.
